sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic Works At Pizza Hut
'Sanic Works At Pizza Hut '''is a humor/drama anime made by NOT-SEGA Anime Co. It is about Sanic's life as a pizza hut employee. It takes place in Pupupu Village and Daisy Petal City, as well as a few other planets. It also takes place in Poland, in the city of Wroclaw. It's a funny, splendid and often weird place. The show has 200 episodes total, with a movie called ''Sanic's Pizza Paradise! Characters * Sanic * Jesh * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Good polish people * evil polish people * confused polish people * Ash/Satoshi * Ash's friends * Loafer the Living Bread * The Doughnut Man and his International Brainwashed Kids Who Follow Crust * Nightmare(FNaF4) * Random Fnaf OC'S * Adventure Purple Guy * Adventure Fredbear * Papyrus the Skeleton * Kirby and Shadow Kirby ( 20-years old! inhales objects to copy abilities; loves the pizza and cute girls! Highly talkative and childish) * Marx and Marx Soul * Mario and Malleo * Luigi and Weegee * Princess Peach * Caillou (whiny little clump of joy; likes cake, cookies, throwing tantrums, being a brat and playing with stuff, like the telephone when he ordered mushroom marinara pizza from Sanic in episode 5 "Mushroom Marinara!" likes saying the words "no, i don't want to!", "I'm going to eat shit!", "gilbert, come play with me!" and "I like lots of cheese and sauce on my pizza!" are a handful of his famous quotes.) * Rosie * James and Jeffery * Caillou's mom and dad * Magolor's 13-year old sister Maggie * Marx's 17 year old sister Molly * Mother Kracko * A few polish bussinessmen who like coffee too much * The (retarded) king! * A few waddle doos * Arrou Knight * Cutter Knight * All Undertale Characters * Bowser and his glutinious bread * Galden Froody * Magolor * Meta Knight * Drawcia * Paint Roller * master chief * gummybear * Waddle dees * Claycia * Dyna Blade * Star Warriors and Galacta Knight * Prince Fluff * Adeleine the Human Artist (friend of Kirby, Paint Roller and Drawcia, and pretty much everyone) * Goofy and Gooby the dog * Donald and Dolan the duck * Spoderman (watches Finnish ballet, toilet-mouthed guy calling everyone 'faggots' or 'fagits') * Real Life Barbie * Anime Sanic(he's more kawaii version) * Spiderman(2012) * Several Employees that are CUTE GIRLS! * Master Hand and Crazy Hand!❤❤❤❤❤❤ * Fumu and Bun * Parm and Memu * Coo the Owl * Gooey * Chuchu * Some Fundies who attack Pizza Hut and Disney * Mickey Mouse and Morkey Mouse * Mickey Monkey * Shadow Bonnie * Random MLP Oc's * Dolan Haters * Kōtarō Bokuto * Animatronic Sanic * Animatronic Ame * Animatronic Knackles * Diddy Kong * Ironman * Torture Lockjaw * Torture Sugar * Torture Kitty * Torture Vigo * Adventure Chica * Adventure Bonnie * SAAAASSSSSS (underpants) Episode List: # I Love My Nephew! # The Magic Spice # The Loominarty Who Came To Dinner # Cheesy Jokes and Saucy Folks # Mushroom Marinara! # Sanic's Trip To Italy pt1 # Sanic's Trip To Italy pt2 # Sanic's Trip to Italy pt 3 # Too Many Anchovies! # Buy Our Pizza! # Sauce The Duck Up! pt1 # Sauce the Duck Up! pt2 # Five Nights o' Gluten pt1 # Five Nights o' Gluten pt2 # Five Nights o' Gluten pt3 # Five Nights o' Gluten pt4 # Five Nights o' Gluten pt5 # Five Nights with Freddy Fazbear and Sanic # Stop Teh Fundy! # Adeleine's Painting of an Italian Man # Gluten Rules the Nation # Adeleine's Prince Polo Portrait # The Hedgehog who Fell in Love with Freddy # Shut Down by Right-Wingnuts and Fundies!? # Disney Gets PWND' By 100 angry fundies at Pizza Hut # Gotta Be Worth All the GMOS They Condemn # Five Nights at Mickey's # Dumpling Pizza Special! # Cheesy Garlic Bread # Italian Food Nation # NDFNJSDFJI # Nice Quick # A PIZZERIA DUMB # Animatronic Adventure WWE # Five Nights of Gambling For The Win! pt1 # Five Nights of Gambling For The Win! pt2 # Five Nights of Gambling For The Win! pt3 # Five Nights with Loominarty # Parm and Memu's Trolley to Wroclaw # A Bear Named Freddy # Sanic Gets In Deep Shit with a Cute Lady! # Lord of the Brownie Cookies # Matcha Tea Mishap # Dolan Haters Rot in Hell?! pt1 # Dolan Haters Rot in Hell?! pt2 # Jack Chick's Ticket To Hell # Juses Has a Crush (on Magolor) # Magolor makes pizza # Kirby 'garlic knots' the loop! # Nuggets Poland Green Ducks MLG # Let's Convert Some Fundies At Pizza Hut # Taels and the Living Bread # JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PIZZA! # give you up # shedew back # ghost pizza # JESUS DIED FOR YOUR GARLIC KNOTS! pt1 # JESUS DIED FOR YOUR GARLIC KNOTS! pt2 # Hail the Prince Polo; You Know This One! (If you're polish) # Kirby and the Prince Polo Pizza # Cabbage Pizza Special! # JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PRINCE POLO! # The Polish Man who Ate a Massive Pizza... All By Himself! # The Yeast Chief: How Ame Broke the Genius World Record # Magolor and the Giant Kit-Kat Pizza Mishap # Damn it! Marx Takes the Cake Again # A Trip to the Netherlands... With a Garlic Twist... # Any Way You Slice It, Mags! # Kirby Invents The Sukiyaki Brownie Cookie # The Tale of the Prince Polo King # A Swedish Man and a Polish Waitress Fall in Love # Revenge! Fundies attack Pizza Hut Once Again! # The Prince Polo and the Living Bread # JESUS BLED FOR YOUR BAGELS # JESUS BLED FOR YOUR ICE CREAM SUNDAE # JESUS BLED FOR YOUR PIZZA MISINFORMATION # The King of the Calamari Ring pt1 # The King of the Calamari Ring pt2 # Hedgehog Chef of the Onion Rings pt1 # Hedgehog Chef of the Onion Rings pt2 # Kirby Makes 100 Squid Pizzas # Revenge! Fundies Shut Down The Place... # Riding the Wroclaw Trolley pt1 # Riding the Wroclaw Trolley pt2 # Alien Dedede # Queen of the Poppy Seed Roll # Prince of the Polo # Love N' Money # Cheese N' Honey # Gooby Rots in Hell (with a fundie) # A Bathtub of Chocolate Syrup # Who Murdered Bonnie? # Seeking the Pole's Lost House # Morkey and the Pizza Dorito # King of the Spicy Sausage # A Fundie's Bus Ride to Hell with the Gang # Banned by Food Babe! pt1 # Banned by Food Babe! pt2 # Banned by Food Babe! pt3 # Temple of the Prince Polo! # The Pepsi Mishap # 4 Meals of the Day pt1 # 4 Meals of the Day pt2 # 4 Meals of the Day pt3 # 4 Meals of the Day pt4 # 4 Meals of the Day pt5 # Normal Prince Polos for Normal People # Normal Bread for Normal People # A Tale of Prince Polo's and Marx's Break-up # Magolor's Prince Polo Cake # Ironman and sanic fights super duck # IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOURE POLISH CLAP YOUR HANDS! # IF YOUR PRINCE POLO IS CRISPY CLAP YOUR HANDS! # The mountain and the prince # Channel DDD Poland Disaster! # CRUST DIED FOR YOUR DOUGHNUTS # The return to Sanic's # Torture Lockjaw Toast Pizza Kirby # Pony's meet sanic # MOGOLOVONIO # The sake of God helping us all # HELP ME JESUS # EDUAHEWHDHWEWEHWEWE # Sans takes over Sanic's Job # The Pony Epidemic # HOW ABOUT I ORDER YOUR PIZZA # Pizza. # 128 # Sanic's Trip to Greenland pt 1 # Sanic's Trip to Greenland pt 2 # Sanic's Trip to Greenland pt 3 # Sanic's Trip to Greenland Pt 4 # I WILL NOT BE EATEN # Sanic Moves to Another Pizza Hut # Donuts died for your eatening # Everyone wants sum pizza! # Sanic's Trip to Greenland pt 5 # Sanic's Trip to Greenland 2 # Sanic Moves to Greenland # Death Orders a Pizza # Streams or a Piece of Ship # Sanic's Fastest Friend Comes to his World # Peridot Again? # PERIDOT FOR THE FIFTH TIME?? # Peridot's Revenge (Where basically she destroys the pizza place) # Takeover of the Pizza Hut # Takeover of the Pizza Hut Returnage # Continuage of the Pizza Hut Takeover # Final Moments of the Pizza Hut Takeover # 150th Episode Aniversary # Sanic Gets Revenge on the Takeover # Ebola Epidemic # Ebola Epidemic Pt 2 # Aftermath of the Epidemic # Superpowered Acid Trip Epidemic (155th special) # Superpowered Acid Trip Epidemic 2 (Continued) # Plague Inc. Opens Up # Birth of Taels # Nightmare Fredbear Orders 200 Pizzas # The Pizzademic Special (160 episode aniversary!) # 23,145,296 Pizzas for 435 Billion?! # 23,145,296 Pizzas for 435 Billion?! 2 # 3,125,643,950 Pizzas for 9 Trillion!? # The Pizza Place Returns # Sanic Works at Pizza Hut during the Ebola Epidemic # Purchase of Trucks # 155 Million Pizzas # Sanic's Trip to Greenland: Aftermath # Sanic VS Peridot # Sanic VS Peridot Ver... (170th Anniversary Special!) # The Aftermath of Peridot # Shortcut between the Worlds 1 # Shortcut between Pizza Hut and the Taco Bell # Taco Bell Purchases Pizza Hut for a Billion Dollars # The Aftermath Against the Pizza Hut # Extinction of the Pizza Hut World # Sanic and his new Pizzaria # I can't take it enymore # A Night Shift. # Final Moments # The Last Episode Category:NOT-SEGA Anime Co. Category:Pizza-Hut Employee Category:Episodes Category:People who like Gluten Category:Television Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR DONUTS Category:Christians REALLY DO Shove This Stuff Up Their Ass! Category:Attacked By Fundies Category:If God Really Bless Stuart, I've Become An Atheist Now! Category:Livin' The Good Life As An Atheist Category:Polish People Are The Best People... EVER! Category:Tales of the Prince Polo Bar Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PRINCE POLO Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PIZZA Category:NORMAL BREAD FOR NORMAL PEOPLE! Category:Poland in the disgues Category:Articles